Smooth Criminal
by HWSmile
Summary: Mako and Korra grew up together within the Triple threat triad. But as life carries them in different directions Mako is forced to face the fact that Korra may not be the same girl he had loved all those years ago. AU with No-bending and Gangster!Makorra as well as some Cop!Mako. Contains some dark themes.
1. Prologue

**Hey this is my first story of any kind, reviews are welcome but please don't be too harsh.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own any Legend of Korra characters or plot ideas. I only own my OC's and my story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue

Sirens blared, and officers swarmed around the empty alley way turned crime scene. The atmosphere was frantic, with voices buzzing during what should have been a quiet Republic city night in one of the nicer neighborhoods the city had to offer. Detective Mako sighed, and tiredly pushed a hand through his raven hair adjusting his red scarf as he step out of his satomobile. Chief Beifong had woken him up in the dead of night to investigate this crime. At the age of twenty-five he was already beginning to feel the stress of this job.

"Show me the body," Mako demanded, the wide-eyed rookie beside him jumped at his abrupt tone and quickly led him to the body sprawled out on the pavement.

It was a heavyset middle-aged man, his greased black hair graying around the temples, his blue eyes gazed emptily at the night sky. He lay in a pool of his own blood, the result of an ornately engraved dagger embedded deeply in his chest. His name was Tan Quong, a successful businessman and suspected key player in the dangerous moonshine smuggling triad the Red Monsoons.

Whoever had done this was good, Mako decided. There were no prints except of the victim on the knife and there was no evidence left behind. Mako was puzzled at where to start, until he noticed a small scrap of paper peeking out of the dead man's coat pocket. He knelt down to be level with the body and retrieved the curious piece of paper, hoping his actions would go unnoticed by his coworkers. It was a note, written in a messy scrawling cursive. Seeing this familiar writing Mako was beginning to form an idea of who the murderer was. He observed the body again and this time noticed the messy hair and small lipstick stain on the shirt's collar. He then walked back to his car and observed the letter with steady amber eyes.

'Triple Threats mean business'. Straightforward and to the point, and also confirming all his suspicions as to whom was responsible.

This was Korra's work.

* * *

**I hope you liked it, I have a lot more ideas for this story.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey, sorry I took so long to update, my life is kind of crazy busy at this point.**

**Hope you like the first chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Bolin come on, wake up, we're meeting with the Triple Threats today"

"Five more minutes," Bolin mumbled back in a voice almost impossible to understand.

Mako tried to coax Bolin out of his deep sleep; they had spent yet another night sleeping under a cardboard shelter in a damp alleyway. But that was about to change, for the first time in the four years since they lost their parents they would have a job and a bed. Shady Shin, a fellow street kid only a few years older than Mako, had offered them a place in the notorious Triple Threat triad. They would be given a room in headquarters while they ran numbers for the gang.

"Hurry up Bolin," Mako urged, as they made their way to the building that would soon be their home.

Mako was nervous; he wanted to show up early and make a good impression on his new employer. As soon as the boys arrived at headquarters, they were met by Shin. "Good, you boys is early, Zolts gonna like that." Mako smiled to himself.

They were ushered into the boss's office, a chair turned to reveal the infamous leader of the Triple Threats. Lightning Bolt Zolt was a man in his early forties, with well-combed graying hair and cruel yellow eyes. He inherited leadership from his father when he was young and had ruled Republic city's rotten underbelly ever since. Zolt went on to explain to the boys where they stood within the triad, they could run numbers until they got older and placed in higher ranks.

After their meeting with the boss the boys were lead to their rooms, it didn't take long to settle in of course; they had no other belongings than the clothes on their back. Mako decided to explore the building with Shin, while Bolin opted to stay in the room and christen his new bed by having a nap.

As Mako and Shin rounded a corner in an empty hallway Mako met another body and met it with enough force to knock them both down.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," cried a girlish voice.

"Ugh, well next time try watching you're going," He grumbled, he was about to continue but when he looked up he was drowning in endless blue eyes.

The girl's expression grew angry. "Well next time why don't you try not being such a jerk," she huffed and continued down the hall without another word.

Mako's astonished eyes followed her, she looked around his age, and he hadn't expected a response like that. Shin chuckled, "She's feisty, ain't she?"

"I'll say."

"Well her name is Korra, and I'd try not to piss her off, she's Zolt's favourite."

"Why is that?" Mako was curious as to what this little girl had done to win Zolt's affection.

Shin went on to explain that Korra had been orphaned when she was very young. Zolt had found her pick pocketing on the streets and brought her into his triad. She lived in the nicest room on the top floor of headquarters, and was being personally trained in self-defense by Lightning Bolt Zolt himself.

" He treats her like his own kid, buys her clothes n' stuff. Ya know, I think he likes her better than his own son."

* * *

It wasn't until the next full moon that he saw her again. It was a few hours after sundown and he hadn't able to sleep. He decided a short walk would help and he ran into her in a dark hallway yet again. When she looked up and saw who it was she scoffed, "You again, do you enjoy running into me or something?" She whispered harshly

"No," he grumbled back in an equally quiet tone, " what are you doing out in the middle of the night anyways?"

"That's none of your business."

"Ya, well I'm sure Zolt would like to know."

Her eyes widened at this, "No! Please don't tell anyone," she averted her eyes, "I was just gonna go down to the docks, I like the way the water looks during the full moon. Please don't rat me out, Zolt will get angry." Her eyes were pleading

"Fine," he sighed, but an idea popped into his head, "I could come with you, you shouldn't be walking in the middle of the night by yourself."

Her eyes narrowed when he implied that she couldn't look after herself, but with a heavy sigh, she reluctantly complied.

But as they made their way to the docks she began to warm up to him, they told each other about their pasts, and he made her laugh with funny stories of Bolin. He liked her laugh, little giggles mixed with hearty chortles and snorts.

When they got to the docks he could easily see why see wanted to come, the view was stunning. The bay was dark and glistening with the full glowing orb of the moon reflecting onto it.

"Wow", was all he could say.

"I know," she grinned, "I don't remember where I was from but it must have been near the water, because I love it so much."

After that night it became a ritual that every full moon they would go to the docks, and sit there talking into the early hours of the morning. Mako had never expected to get a best friend out of joining the triple threats, but he hoped this would last forever. He always looked forward to his adventures with Korra, and this was the happiest he'd been in a long time.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it, next chapter will be more about when they are in their mid-teens.**


End file.
